


Regret Wears Green

by second-wings (eigwayne)



Series: The Collected Works of Sunglasses-in-Space-Zala [2]
Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigwayne/pseuds/second-wings
Summary: Seeing ZAFT green on Dearka makes Athrun realize that although he was never demoted, there are ways that he is less. Seeing green for Athrun means regret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A repost from my Athrun RP blog sunglasses-in-space-zala. This one was for Dearka (dearkaelsman), and the prompt was ¿ : something my character would like to forget about mine.  
> My Athrun is set after Destiny, and is increasingly aware of just how privileged he is to be Athrun Zala. Sometimes he realizes how much it hurts others.
> 
> This one is unedited. I didn't feel the need for it. But for the curious, the original is here: http://sunglasses-in-space-zala.tumblr.com/post/44270372180/

Athrun Zala had a lot of regrets. Mostly stemming from his own actions, since he couldn’t seem to do the right thing the first time around. But there were a few that tied into other people.

Only one involved Dearka. 

When Athrun saw Dearka in his green uniform, guilt hit him in the gut like a blow from a positron cannon- hot and messy and all-encompassing. Because Athrun had never worn green.

Athrun had worn red the entire time he was with ZAFT. He had left his home behind, and had been rewarded with a FAITH pin when he returned a year and a half, two years later. Dearka had only left for a month or two, and yet he had faced execution because he swallowed his pride and went back after the first war. He’d been demoted, his proud red jacket taken from him.

Dearka had worn a green uniform for a year, earning his status like he’d never been in red at all. His devotion to his home and people didn’t seem to matter. And Athrun just waltzed back to the PLANTs, into ZAFT, and put on red like he’d never been gone and added that winged pin.

He hated himself when he thought of it. The memory of Dearka in that green uniform burned him, and he wished he could forget it. It was an admonishment. Every time he thought of that military green on Dearka’s proud form, he wanted to tear the memory from his head. Not because of the memory itself, but because of the wave of regret that always followed.

It should have been him wearing that green. It should have been him in green, and Dearka in elite red. Because Dearka Elsman was a man of ZAFT and the PLANTs and full of pride, rightly so, and Athrun Zala was merely full of regret.


End file.
